Death's Aura
by SilverBattleCry
Summary: Loyalty. A seven letter word. A defining feature. Gold, the reason for his existence. Erebus understood a lot, why he was hatched, and why he was abandoned. Yet, this was merely the beginning. How could he ever hope to comprehend Death itself? An unworthy Master and Erebus is soon forced to learn the role of a Deity. { PokeFusion! } { Original Region! }
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 _Blue and Gold_

* * *

If one were to ever inquire, Lucario were solitary creatures, never desiring to touch their masters, never want to disrespect them, always following the commands given of them. _Always_ obeying a worthy master.

This Lucario, he was not much different. He was hatched as a young pup, like many of his kind, though not in the wilds. He was raised in captivity, discarded because of his coloring, though raised like most any other Riolu. His master had many like him, and he understood that he, and his many kin, were defects. They had no golden fur, simple blue, despite the stellar abilities they were apparently born with.

He had been given a name, when, out of sheer stubborness to impress his master, he evolved. Given the name Erebus, he found he quickly moved up in the status of his trainer's favortism. Perhaps it was wrong, but, Erebus enjoyed this attention. He knew he had earned his spot, earned his place in the pecking order, and would not be sold like his many brothers and sisters. Or at least, that was what he had thought.

The day she hatched, everything _changed_.

Erebus often watched over eggs when the master was away, so, in truth, this day was no different. He should've known better, seen the warning signs. Yet, when little Athena hatched, fur shimmering with golden light, a subtle glow around her, something, everything changed.

His master was informed instantly from one of the caretakers, and the little Riolu had been whisked away. Erebus tried to listen in to understand what was going on, what was happening, he well and truly did. But nothing worked, and all had been in vain. He learned nothing and saw nothing, his master gone for months at a time, and it was when the Golden Furred Riolu evolved, Erebus learned her name.

Humans were coming in and out of the farm his master ran, Riolu and Lucario alike were being sold off like apples at a market, eggs only kept long enough to determine their colors at hatching. Until only the strongest remained. It led them to now.

All in a line, the little Athena now on equal standing with them, no, far higher than they for her fur alone. His master walked down the line, barked a command at each one before him with a little device in hand. Something about their stats. If they failed his inspection, they too were sold.

It was, as Erebus would later learn, a black market, and a means to pay off debts. Athena was not a free prize from luck it would seem.

Had he known what was coming, Erebus would have fled, _long ago._

But, he was like his kin. He stayed. He bred with Athena, he did everything that was demanded of him. All up until the day he was sold.

He should have fought.

* * *

 _Prologue End_

 _Blue and Gold_


	2. Rusty Locks

_Rusty Locks_

 _Chapter One_

* * *

Scarlet eyes crack open, peering out through a half-lidded gaze. The Lucario did not recognize this place, and, panic set in for few brief moments. But, Erebus found he could not really move, despite not being restrained. His body ached, felt as though it had been stone laden, veins filled with rock and whatever else may slow him.

A few moments of trying to raise his arm and the Jackal like pokemon gave up. Clearly, it was something that had been done to him after he had fallen asleep. Athena...

She had not been sold. That much he could find solace in. A warped line of thinking, she never really did care for him outside of being a stud for her. A low chuff and he tries to make sense of his surroundings. Would his Master, Ex-Master, really sell him to such unsavory people? He was given his answer rather abruptly, dragging himself into an upright position, looking about the room, long ears twitching as he made out the cries and soft breathing of many other Pokemon in this area.

It made him afraid. Had he truly failed his Ex-Master so terribly, that he would sell him here? Or had he not known? Ears fold back to the side of his head, the sensors drooping behind his skull. He could still sense Aura, and, it was not the first time that he had been drugged, so he could recognize what was happening to his body.

He was being sedated, subdued. Locked tight into a cage that he likely could've broken had he not been so heavily drugged as he was. Moving his tongue along his teeth, Erebus found his mouth incredibly dry. A water dish was hooked onto the inner bars of the cage, and when he looked, Erebus found the water to be completely and utterly sterile. Weakly, he managed to scoop up enough to wet his mouth. Closing his eyes, Erebus tapped into the abilities of his aura. He may not have been well trained in them, having taught himself, but he understood enough of it.

As second nature as breathing, unlike actually forming Aura into a weapon, using it as a sensory ability came easily. This was not true for all his Kin, but at least, it had been true for him.

For a split second, Erebus wished it was not so easy.

There were many pokemon, all in different forms and shapes, some he did recognize, and some, he knew nothing of. But below them, they were in a building maybe? Underground? Lay death. Hundreds, maybe many more. Empty husks of Pokemon, their bodies, with lingering traces of Aura that did not speak, no, they _screamed_ of the reaches of death.

It halted him in his senses to a screeching stop. And Erebus found only then had Aura covered his paws, defensively so. Death was below them. Not just in the bodies. What did Humanity do, to capture such a _deity_? To enrage it so, where waves of killing intent rolled out in an aura that made him sick to his stomach.

Erebus did not know, and fear grew and grew until he felt his throat swell with terror and tears cloud his eyes. His Master, no, no Ex-Master, found him so unworthy?

A heavy breath and the Jackal Pokemon hold it still, heart pounding rapidly in his ears as the doors swung open, letting light pour into the prison. Another cage was being rolled in, the wheels squeaking loudly as the cage was placed beside his own.

A few muffled conversations and Erebus knew he should listen closer, understand what was going on, who these people were. But he couldn't. He was scared, was angry. Was hurt and mostly, Erebus knew the feeling he was identifying was betrayal. He had been sold to these people, possibly to make the most money he had ever gotten before, even out of Athena's pups.

Why, Erebus didn't know. Their pups had as much potential as either one of him. But the buyers, from what he could recall, offered his Master a large sum of money. So much so that they almost asked for Athena. It was of course when Erebus had been quickly sold. His Master would never sell Athena. Her golden fur, her abilities and stats, her fighting skill and worth as a breeding Pokemon were far too high.

Selling her just once, he could make that much in a few years off of her pups alone. It was easily a loss. That was how his master explained it to him.

The cage dropped beside him, a loud clang abruptly shattering his thoughts. He could make out what the humans looked like now, one of which had a line of Pokeballs across their belt, far more than six. A sniff quickly honed in almost no scent at all, save for blood and a faint odor of other pokemon.

The pokeballs belonged to the Pokemon of the Dead.

"This bitch was a pain to capture. What code is she for?" Rough, masculine voice was grunted out, clearly frustrated. Though he did not have as many Pokeballs as the former, and a few still had a scent.

"Code Blue. Besides her, the Lucario? He's for Code Red." This one was a woman. Possibly a higher status? It would explain the Pokeballs, the line on either side of her waist. Both were dressed in black, with some strange symbol of multiple colored orbs and lines that Erebus couldn't identify.

"Another one? Admin we've tried-"

"You don't exactly have any room to be asking questions, do you, Mr. Hall?"

His ears twitched, and Erebus lowered his gaze, a low growl barely scrapping out of his throat. The woman cut a glare towards him, lashing out at the cage with a strange object, long and thin, with a wide leather end. It snapped loudly against the metal, and the creature in the other cage moved in response.

"Ma'am, we really shouldn't aggravate the test subjects, that one-"

"Yes, Yes, the famed Lucario that was a breeding stud for a shiny. How very rare." Sarcasm dripped off of her voice in waves, clearly unimpressed. The item is smacked thoughtlessly into her hand, as she begins to contemplate something.

"He's drugged, and can barely move. Get him into the examination room. I want to see if he's a good match for Code Red." Her words are crisp, eyes glinting cruelly in what light dripped into the room from the doorway. Her eyes, a brilliantly bright orange, narrowed on him, promising something. Though Erebus couldn't fathom _what_.

He had no time to linger on this, however, as the man, Mr. Hall, rummaged into his bag, pulling out a small tube, and sticking something inside it. A blow dart quickly pierced the hide of his shoulder, causing Erebus's jaw to slacken, growling loudly in defiance as the sedative weakened him further. Would he die here? Was that the fate his Master had condemned him to, all for money? Greed?

The cage door swings open, and, despite all of his best attempts, he could not move. The woman does nothing as Mr. Hall snapped a metal collar round his throat. A chain was connected to that collar, and Erebus was roughly yanked out of the cage, landing on his paws and knees, brilliant scarlet irises shrunken to pin points in size, unable to clearly see.

In an instinctual motion, the sensors on the back of his skull raised, aura being detected where sight failed him. The wide bit of leather smacked them down, the woman's aura belying some sort of smile.

So Erebus kept his sensors down, fought back instinct to raise them, instead keeping his eyes closed, focusing the best he could while keeping the sensors down. He tried to keep his range small, for fear of sensing the Death that lay below them. He was dragged then, unmercifully across the stone ground, scraping at his hide should he not crawl fast enough. His pride took a direct hit, but, it was all he could do not to have his muzzle forced to the ground.

If he wanted to, he _could_ lunge, sink his fangs into the legs of the man in front of him. But Erebus knew nothing of where he was, and common sense urged him to learn that before anything else. Yet, on top of that, he was never to hurt a human. Even if he had been sold, he was not wild. Had never been wild.

He could not ignore that basic knowledge.

The scent of bleach stung his nose, as well as other chemicals he could not recognize. Being yanked to stand, his haunches quaked under the pressure it took to stand, his legs unable to stand long. Luckily, he did not need to, roughly shoved onto a long table, the chain fed through a hole as he was strapped down. Everything in his body screamed to fight, to flee.

But he could do none of those things, his face pulled up, muzzle resting so as he could look dead ahead, straight into the face of the orange eyed woman. His vision was clearing up, the sedative may onlyhave had short term effects, and he could see that her hair was a brilliant gold, with red rimmed glasses now framing her eyes. A long white coat covered her, as well as gloves, presumably to keep her hands from becoming wet.

His lips twisted into a silent snarl, but again, Erebus did nothing. Do not hurt or kill humans. That was the way he had been raised, the way he was told. He never should have followed those rules with this woman.

A long needle was pressed into his arm, the woman having searched for a blood vessel, drawing a good amount of his blood. She tapped it once, before sending it off to test for something. She smiled at him, a smile full of white, white teeth that Erebus could have mistaken for fangs.

It was like this, for a very long time. She must have been waiting for the results. Because when returned, it was with paperwork, a small bundle of the white sheets.

"Admin Ruby, the papers show that the subject is indeed compatible with Code Red. Nothing else needs to be done, this Lucario was bred from the same that Bred the Shiny Athena. He had just been discarded because of his not being a mutation." The woman, now dubbed Ruby, snickered behind her hand.

"So you're telling me, that the owner of both the Shiny Athena and out subject Erebus, bred them together? Siblings? We could easily get our money back then Mr. Hall. Breeding siblings of Pokemon together is indeed a crime after all. Inbreeding is dangerous, and a terrible offense in our Region of Tricia."

Erebus couldn't really understand what Ruby was going on about, but, what he did understand, was that his Master was in trouble. Apparently for breeding him and Athena together. Not that he understood why there was anything wrong with that in the first place, it was just something that simply was.

Stronger now, Erebus struggled against what bound him. He couldn't let them simply turn around and hurt his Master. Even if he had sold him... betrayed- No. He was just doing what needed to be done after acquiring Athena. That's all it was. But despite his struggles, he could not break the bindings that bound him.

Ruby cut her gaze back to him, almost lovingly stroking the space between his ears. Cooing at him, Ruby smiled once again, almost mockingly.

"Don't you worry your little head. You're in a much better place now, no longer forced to breed with your sister for your trainer to pay off his debts. Oh no, your purpose is now... _Much greater."_

A shiver of fear crept down his spine, those words, left a sinking feeling in his belly.

"Let us make the preparations, Mr. Hall."

* * *

 _End_

 _Chapter One_

 _Rusty Locks_


End file.
